Good Intentions
by Kimmydoll
Summary: life has a funny way of turning good intentions into bad ones, and he had a feeling that his good intention of leaving Tim had in all honesty been in fact a bad one.


It was an odd feeling to be back "home" after being gone for so long, he had left without a goodbye to anyone, and the last time he saw Tim, his baby bird, well he had left because he couldn't, no wouldn't, let Tim succumb to his lifestyle. However life has a funny way of turning good intentions into bad ones, and he had a feeling that his good intention of leaving Tim had in all honesty been in fact a bad one.

Now his realization of this had nothing to do with the fact that Tim, Red Robin, was currently standing in front of him with one the of the angriest faces he had ever seen, and it certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Roy and Kori were high tailing it back to the ship, no Jason knew from when he first left that his good intention was in fact bad.

Jason tried to lay on the old Dick Grayson charm, he leaned in real close to Tim's face till their noses were almost touching, he smiled all sweet, and tried to get the Grayson sparkle in his eye, but to Tim he still must have looked like an old used up dirty shoe, because he still stood there with his arms crossed and the bitch face to revival all other bitch faces was still upon him.

So Jason tried another ta-tic, he made a run for the ship! Surely running was better then dealing with a pissed off spider monkey, because when Tim was mad he was mad, and Jason had no desire to be on the receiving end of those limbs coming at him from all crazy directions, but just as he was almost at the ships entrance he heard Roy yell "HIS BEHIND YOU!"

With a thud he landed hard onto his face, before he was flipped with the force of one angry and I mean very angry Timothy Drake. Tim had the crazy eye and Jason knew he was doomed and his partners in crime only could watch helpless from the ship just meters away from them.

Jason shut his eyes and waited for the blow but was surprised when he felt Tim's form get off him, Jason looked up just in time to see Tim walking away. Well, this Jason thought, was highly unusually. Jason jogged to catch up and tugged at Tim's hand. "Baby bird wait, please"

Tim for a second almost squeezed Jason's hand back, Tim wanted to absorb the warmth that was Jason Todd, but I bigger part wanted to hurt him, maim him, kill him, make love to him. To Tim there were just to many feels and his little heart could not contain all of them, so he yanked his hand back and turned clean around and faced his former, enemy, partner, friend, brother, and his former lover.

"Jay, why are you here? I spent these last two months seeking you out. I was so worried you had been killed, or that you had been kidnapped and then you show up with Roy and Kori?" Tim sucked in a breath to stop himself from tearing up, "That means you just left me Jay, you left me here in Gotham while you ran off with Dicks best friend and ex?"

"Baby bidy, princess I left because you know im no good, I couldn't bring you down with me. Roy and Kori, there the same as me, were all going down the wrong path and I couldn't do that to you I couldn't im sorry, please I...i love you princess."

Tim shrunk into himself, cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment. " Jay I don't need you to tell me whats best for me, I wanted you, I wanted everything and that everything was you."

Jason lets out and exasperated sigh, "Timmy im sorry cant we just get along tonight, im leaving again tomorrow, Roy and Kori they need me and the titans they need you, so tonight just tonight can we be us again?" Jason sighs and rubs his nose he hates sounding like a girl, but he knows Tim. Tim needs to be reassured that his wanted and loved and Jason will always want and need Tim, even if they cant be together forever just yet.

Tim looks down at his feet, and just stares at his feet. Tim is never sure when it comes to Jason, sure he wants to say yes. Yes has to many side effects that wouldn't be good, like wanting another night and not just the one, missing Jason as soon as he leaves, missing his warmth, his taste, his attitude, and mostly everything Jason makes Tim feel when his around.

Saying no has bad side effects to like, missing maybe the last time to be with Jason and oh who is he kidding, "Jay my place now."

Jason grins like the cat that caught the canary. "Thats my princess." He scoops Tim up into his arms and tries his best to ignore the claps and awwws coming from Roy and Kori.

Tim smiles up at Jason, "Who knows maybe tonight I can convince you to stay for good this time."


End file.
